


Kiss and Make Up

by warpy



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly porn, One Shot, Some Plot, a little? maybe??, all kinds of jobs, im so so so sorry, like just a lil tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpy/pseuds/warpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buzzo and Rando have some alone time (;</p><p>Sort of told from the POV of Buzzo? Maybe?? Also this is my first fic. Fuck it, two tears in the bucket, baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> i've literally never wrote a fanfic before and im sorry for writing this sin please shoot me. im gay and i dont know what im doing help me stop my gay little hands
> 
> im sorry dingaling i have sinned ):

Side by side, weary backs against the wall of the small cavern, the two men stared, silent and unblinking, at the fire in front of them. Buzzo shifted uncomfortably. He sighed deeply in what seemed like exasperation, as if he was trying to deal with a stubborn child. After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, he spoke.

“You shouldn’t have followed me here, Rando. I don’t have any business with you,” _not anymore, at least,_ he thought. Rando paused to gather his words, and sat up.

“Y-you’re wrong. Th-this thing with–with the girl. And..and Brad. Its causing m-meaningless fighting; w-w-we don’t need to do this. Y-you know its for the best th-that she stays with me. She needs to be safe. Y-you know how important she is.” Rando leaned forward. “P-please. Just stop all this..t-thi-is bloodshed. Y-you..what have y-y-you done to Brad? He’s-”

Buzzo stood up abruptly. “Don’t talk to me about him.” he paced around to the other side of the fire, turning his back on the masked man. “If you say his name again, I swear I’m leaving and I won’t hesitate to kill you or your men the next time I see you. Understand?” Rando almost commented that the Rando Army could easily overpower Buzzo’s drug-addled followers, seeing how their last skirmish had ended, but held his tongue. Threats would get him nowhere in this conversation. 

“Alright. I-I wont say anything else. J-just think about..about h-her, please.” Rando folded his scarred hands. “T-the girl, I mean. She’s our f-f-future.”

 Buzzo laughed bitterly.

“You think I don’t know that? Please.” he scoffed, shifting where he stood. “I..I know exactly what I’m doing.” He walked briskly to the other side of the cave and sat down, glaring across the fire at Rando, hunched by the cave’s wall. The fire glinted off of the dull surface of Rando’s mask, his eyes still hidden in dark sockets of the skull. The cloaked man looked at the floor, too uncomfortable to meet the other’s stare. For a long moment, only the sound of the nighttime crickets and the fire’s crackling filled the room. They both knew what memories hung heavily in the room. Buzzo idly examined his blood caked fingernails, and looked up, exhaling a short sigh. 

“….Dustin.”

Rando lifted his head, meeting the warlord’s gaze. He hadn’t heard that name in a long, long time. Buzzo’s eyes darted to the floor.

“I’m sorry.”

Silence.

“I….I-I-I…” Rando stuttered weakly. “I-I n-never blamed y-you. For wh-what happened. I a-always f-for-forgave you.”

“That’s…that’s bullshit. There’s no way-” 

“I-I didn’t. I never..I didn’t hold anything against y-you. I f-forgave you, B-B….Buzzo.” The nickname felt foreign in Rando’s mouth. He briefly wondered if he should have called him something else. 

“….You were always so fuckin’ nice. You’re too soft, Dustin,” Buzzo shook his head slowly and squeezed his hands together nervously. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re gonna get hurt someday, with a heart like that.”

“I-I’m..” Rando almost blushed under his mask. “Y-you know I’m not some h-helpless kid anymore. I…I’m stronger than you know,” he said sheepishly. “W-wanting to stop f-fighting over nothing isn’t…soft.” 

Buzzo guffawed. “Nothing? I sawed your fucking face off, Dustin! You should want me 6 feet under, not..to forgive me. You’re a….sweet kid.” he glanced at the floor again.

“I-I-I’m not a k-kid! You shouldn’t u-um…I-I deserve y-your respect, at least.” Rando huffed.

“I respect you alright,” Buzzo chuckled. “I’d be a goddamned idiot if I didn’t respect one of the most powerful men in Olathe. You’d give the warlords a run for their money any day, and you know it.” he kicked at a small rock at his feet.

“I-I don’t want that kind of power. Y-you seem like y-you’d be more interested in that, anyway.” Rando gulped, his mouth dry from the fire’s heat.

“I don’t care about that. You know who I’m after, and its not some stupid imaginary crown.” Buzzo muttered, shuffling toward Rando’s side of the cave. 

Rando paled. “I-I know.” He said quietly. Buzzo bit back a curse. Fuck, what way was that to show Rando he was sorry? _Sure, might as well bring up how bad I want his stupid dad dead, that’s a GREAT plan._

“Sorry.” Buzzo mumbled, sitting down next to Rando, twiddling his thumbs uncomfortably. “I’m so stupid, I’m sorry for-“

“I-It’s fine. Really.” Rando turned to face him, smiling awkwardly under his mask in an attempt to be reassuring, until he realized the other man couldn’t read his expression. He lifted a shaky hand, and offered it to him. Buzzo chuckled, hoping the firelight masked his blush.

“You really are serious about this peacemaking shit, aren’t you?” he shook the other’s hand, squeezing it tight, and Rando squeezed back. It had been a long time since either man had last received genuine affection from a…friend, and they were both equally starved for intimacy, and reluctant to let go. The two sat hand in hand, silent, watching the flickering fire for a comfortable moment. Buzzo gulped.  _Fuck_ , he thought, _I’m gonna regret this, fuck, fuck_. He scooted slightly closer to his companion, still lightly gripping his hand. Rando lightly ran a thumb over the back of Buzzo’s hand. _Okay, okay fuck, maybe this is…it can’t be that bad, maybe he..oh fuck it._ Buzzo turned to face the masked man, and sucked in a quick breath. Rando looked puzzled for a second, until Buzzo quickly lifted up the man’s mask and pressed a hard kiss to his scarred lips.

They stayed still for a beat, lips locked, Buzzo’s heart pounding in his chest. Buzzo broke away first, sure he had ruined all he had built up to, all the apologizing, everything they had-

Rando slowly moved his hands to gently hold Buzzo’s shoulders.  Buzzo sputtered nervously,“Fuck, I’m so fucking sorry, I, fuck, forget that ever-“ until the other man stopped him with another kiss.

It was gentle, slow, and inexperienced, but silenced every worry in Buzzo’s mind that Rando didn’t want this, that he hated him. Buzzo’s shoulders slumped and he reached his hands forward to gently cup the sides of Rando’s half-masked face. Dustin, he- he didn’t hate him, he didn’t want him dead after all, he-

“B-Bernard,” Rando whispered, briefly pulling away from the kiss. “I-I-I, I always, I always r-really l-liked you,” he stumbled over his words, and then shyly leaned forward again, kissing him again. Buzzo blushed furiously, unsure what he thought about the other’s use of his real name, but sure it made him feel..something interesting inside.

“D-Dustin,” Buzzo panted quietly, before pulling him back into another kiss, this one deeper than before, and lingering. Buzzo sucked gently at Rando’s lower lip, opening his mouth slightly to brush his tongue along his companion’s lips. Rando moaned quietly, gratefully opening his mouth to meet the other’s tongue. As they locked lips, Buzzo loomed over the other man, slowly pushing him to the ground, and lifted up the cloth of Rando’s mask and cloak to reveal his pale neck. He groaned in anticipation, leaning down to press kisses along his collarbone and throat, remaining there to suck hard at his neck, leaving red marks against Rando’s pale cream skin.

“B-B-Bernaaard,” Rando moaned aloud, gently squirming beneath Buzzo’s weight and blushing hard. His breathing had increased to a rattling pant, and his skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

“I want you,” Buzzo growled quietly, nipping at Rando’s neck, causing him to squeak out in surprise.

“A-a-aah,” Rando gasped shakily, shuddering slightly, his pants now tight and uncomfortable. Buzzo moved his hands from Rando’s shoulders to his hips, rubbing light circles into his skin.

“Do- do you want this?” Buzzo breathed heavily, looking at Rando from under the bangs that had fallen out of place and covered his forehead. The man beneath him couldn’t help but moan quietly, writhing desperately for Buzzo’s touch.

“Y-y-yes! P-pleaase,” Rando moaned longingly, mouth open wide, gasping for air. Buzzo groaned in response and began to palm at Rando’s hardness through his pants.

“M-mmh!” Rando bucked his hips up quickly, desperately grinding against Buzzo’s hand for more friction. Buzzo licked his lips and undid Rando’s belt, sliding his hands under the waistline until he reached his cock. Yanking the bigger man’s pants down, Buzzo began to work his hand up and down Rando’s shaft while slowly increasing his speed, eliciting a string of gasps and moans from the man underneath him.

“N-no m-more, I-I-I’m already s-so clooose,” Rando moaned. Buzzo grinned devilishly and yanked Rando’s pants the rest of the way off, and climbed over him until he straddled the larger man. Buzzo unzipped his pants and groaned as his cock sprung free, sliding against Rando’s erection in front of him. He wrapped a hand around their lengths, smearing their combined pre-cum down their shafts. He hissed through his teeth, slightly thrusting his dick against Rando’s.

“Fuuuck,” Buzzo moaned, releasing their cocks from his grip, and moving forward until he rested his tip on Rando’s bottom lip. “Suck it,” he ordered breathily. Rando moaned and nodded eagerly, wrapping his lips around the head of Buzzo’s dick. “Wait,” Buzzo stopped his partner. “I wanna see your face,” he whispered, tipping Rando’s chin up with a hand. Rando bit his lip nervously.

“A-are you..sure? I-I don’t, I-I-I don’t look very-“

“Don’t be ridiculous, I wanna see your cute fucking face, so take the mask off.” Buzzo licked his lips and began to take his pants the rest of the way off. Rando squirmed uneasily, but complied, lifting his mask off over his head. _Oh_. Buzzo inhaled slowly, unready to see the damage he had caused so many years ago. He bit his lip in worry as his eyes traced Rando's scars.  _I’m so sorry_ , he thought, chest aching. But nonetheless there was still something very...cute about him. His face had retained its handsome features, even through its trauma. Noticing the worried look in Rando’s eyes, he bent forward and met his lips again.

“You’re really cute,” he panted. “But you’d look a lot hotter choking on my dick.”

“F-fuck,” Rando moaned, and leaned forward to suck Buzzo’s cock again, tongue lolling out in pleasure as Buzzo slowly thrust into his mouth.  _Holy fuck_ , Buzzo had to stifle a moan, noticing Rando’s big blue eyes looking up at him as he fucked his face.

“Fuck, fuck, fuuuck,” Buzzo moaned loudly. “You’re so fffucking hot,” he grunted, gripping the back of Rando’s scarred head like his life depended on it. Rando traced his tongue up his shaft and paused at the head to slowly suck and swirl his tongue around the tip. Buzzo let out a deep moan and dug his nails into the scarred man's skin. _Where did he even learn to_ do _this?_ he wondered briefly. He rationalized that there were probably some kind of mags out there about....this, but he never thought Rando would be one to read them very closely. Either way, it seemed to have worked out in Buzzo's favor, and with one particularly hard suck, Buzzo jerked his hips forward uncontrollably, causing Rando to gag and moan on his cock. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck, stupid sexy Rando, I'm already gonna cum--_

"Enough," Buzzo gasped, pulling his dick out of Rando's mouth with an audible _pop_. Rando furrowed his brow in worry.

"D-did I do something w-wrong? I-I-I'm sorry, w-was it not g-good enou-ugh-"

"N-no," Buzzo panted desperately for air. "You're- you're really fucking good, and I- God- just suck." Impatiently, Buzzo thrust his index and middle fingers out toward Rando's mouth, and eager to please, he latched on and began thoroughly sucking and licking the digits. Buzzo pulled away, leaving the man below him confused.

"Wh-what's wrong?" he reached up to rub Buzzo's thigh comfortingly. 

"I-" Buzzo reached behind himself to rub at his entrance. "I want your fucking cock in me."

"O-o-oh." Rando bit his lip hard. At this point, his face was quickly beginning to rival the hue of his mask. He quickly looked away in embarrassment as the man above him began to finger himself slowly. Buzzo gasped out, causing Rando to squirm in arousal below him. 

"D-do y-you, um. N-need any help?" he murmured quietly. 

"Nnnnah, just, fuck, p-put it in me." Buzzo tripped over his words, hastily reaching back for Rando's cock. Blushing but eager to continue, Rando clumsily guided his length inside his partner. Buzzo hissed in pain but sank down slowly onto him until-

"F-fuuuck holy fuck." Buzzo winced in pain but moaned nonetheless, instantly beginning to rock forward on him. He placed his hands on Rando's solid chest and gripped his pecs hard, as if to ground himself through the pain that was quickly becoming pleasure. The man underneath him squeezed his eyes shut, moaning out Buzzo's name again in quick succession, like a chant.

"D-Dusty, hhholy fuck, y-you feel so gooood," Buzzo bounced up and down on his lover's dick, continually muttering swears under his breath. "Haaarder, fuck me harder, Dustinnn," he growled, his tongue hanging out in lust and dripping hot saliva onto Rando's abs. The man under him squeaked out a groan and gripped Buzzo's hips tight, grinding the smaller man down harder onto his cock, until Buzzo cried out in pleasure as Rando hit his prostate.

"Nnnh! Aahhn, fffuck, Dustyy I'm gonna cumm, I, oh God, I-" Buzzo threw his head back and let out a deep groan as he spilled himself onto Rando's chest, clenching tight on his partner's cock. Rando looked on in utter arousal, speechless except for a tiny _a-ah!_

As the blond haired man rode out his orgasm, Rando held his hips down hard, spurred on by Buzzo's tight grip on his erection. He found himself close to the end as well, but unable to voice his thought other than a litany of _oh God_ 's and _oh Bernard_ 's, and a string of stuttered, incomprehensible words.

"I-I-I, O-oh, ohh, B-B-B-Bern-OHH F-F- _FUUUUCK_ -" Rando cried out and clawed into Buzzo's hips viciously as he bucked his hips spasmodically, climaxing and filling his partner with warm fluid. Buzzo moaned out again, ducking down to lock his lips to his lover's in a deep, sloppy kiss.

In the aftermath of his orgasm, Rando wrapped his arms around Buzzo's back and squeezed him tight in a hug, slowly rocking side to side with him, still inside the smaller man. Buzzo grinned dopily and kissed his partner again. _What a fuckin dork. How the fuck is this guy the leader of an army, goddamn._ Rando's cock popped out from within him, letting the quickly cooling cum spill out onto the cave floor. Buzzo bit his lip. _Nope, not gonna think about how hot that just was, 'm just gonna get gay all over again._ He rolled off from ontop of the larger man, still holding him tight in his embrace. Rando smiled blissfully, and reached out to grab his disheveled cloak from beside them, covering their two sweaty bodies in warmth and coziness.

Rando gazed happily into Buzzo's brown eyes, and blinked slowly, shutting his tired baby blues. Buzzo huffed in amusement, and closed his eyes, cuddling up to the man next to him, and sleepily wondering if cum stains washed out with just water. 

Rando leaned forward to peck a goodnight kiss to Buzzo's forehead before nodding off with a gentle sigh. _Ok, maybe I'm gay for this guy. Just a little_ , Buzzo thought. _Still hate his goddamn dad, though._

**Author's Note:**

> well that was gay. hope that didnt suck and i hope u enjoyed my gay buzzo/rando ahegao times. its 3am and ive made bad decisions 
> 
> ....if im both rando and buzzo does that make me gay for myself?


End file.
